Forum:Moving forward: GG Wiki ad policy
Springboarding off Forum:What's acceptable ad policy?, I would like to point out Project Wonderful and the following proposed parameters for acceptable adverts: * Art and Design * Books, Literature and Writing * Comics: Webcomics * Fashion and Beauty Bear with me, there's a good reason for this * Science and Technology * Uncategorized ...with Rating and Size Restrictions of 'Safe for work' and Website Focus and Name using keyword tags 'gaslamp, mad science, science, science fiction, steam, steampunk, strong female character, vintage'... something in this vein. Including 'fashion' brings in advertisers such as RivkasMom.com and others providing hats, goggles and corsets to our desired target (or at least, targets with money for clothes). Also comparing these searches to what the Studio uses is a good idea. -- Corgi :What sort of fine-tuning do you see this needing? ::Why "Uncategorized"? If you are trying to exclude types of advertisements why allow a wide-open category? Argadi 22:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Because we're also adding keywords and a rating for filtering to the categories. Not all the steampunk-type things can be easily classified, and this makes certain we don't miss someone we might want to choose. -- Corgi 20:34, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : Hi Corgi, What I see here is a way to execute an ad policy. Everything you given as examples are from projectwonderful. Which presupposes they are part of the policy. I am looking for a policy that makes sense without presuppositions about how it must be executed. :What I was hoping to have clearly stated was an overview. :* What type of ads are acceptable? :* What type of ads are not? :* How much revenue would we be trying to raise? :** For which purposes? :* Are there existing sites you would like us to model ourselves on? :Looking at the categories for ad content comes later after a policy is in place. :I did get interesting insights by looking at projectwonderful description of their policies. We need something like that but from the point of view or our needs and wants. :--Rej ¤¤? 03:57, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :: True, I guess I did sort of mis-title it. :: I'm using the PW sort here, though, as an example of what I think is appropriate for us. The inverse ('are not') would be ones about modern fashion, blatant sex and nudity, general-interest blogs, non-work-safe material... there's lots of 'not'. The Twilight series is a Not. Basically, we can ask 'What would Phil and Kaja do?' and go from there. :: How much revenue is 'whatever manages to come in', as I don't expect much at all; the purpose would be to support our host; and yes, Steamlander.com as well as the Studio. :: If we would also use Google AdWords, this would serve as a model for them as well, although I've heard they're less flexible for choices. Haven't looked at it. :: Corgi 20:34, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: Hi Corgi, please assume I am naive . What are Steamlander.com as well as the Studio? Why are they relevant to this? --Reg 21:40, September 1, 2009 (UTC)